Milo Taylor
Name: Milo Taylor Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Expensive cars, money, the Queen's English, men's fashion Appearance: Milo Taylor is a well-kept man of Anglo-Saxon descent with medium-length, slicked back brown hair. He is about 5 feet and 10 inches tall, and 153 pounds; he has a normal build, neither overweight nor underweight, overall. He always dresses nicely; on the day of the trip, he was wearing a random pair of khakis from his closet, a pair of Ferragamo loafers, a Ralph Lauren Black Label sport coat, and a white undershirt. He was also wearing a pair of Ray-Ban Predator 4037 sunglasses. His facial features are somewhat generic; he has an oval-shaped face, a stubby nose, deep-set eyes, small ears, and a small mouth with thin lips. Biography: Milo Taylor was born on February 27, 1990, in St. Louis, MO. His father, Richard Taylor, was an executive at an engineering contractor operating out of the St. Louis area; his mother, Jane Taylor, was the typical "trophy wife" type, with more plastic surgeries than brains, and otherwise unremarkable. His family has remained sedentary for most of his life; although this means he hadn't suffered any trauma from constantly moving, it also means he had a sort of cultural "tunnel vision" due to never really having left St. Louis. Milo's early childhood was an extremely pampered one; instead of going to a normal preschool, he was taught by expensive private tutors, and as such he developed a great appreciation for the English language before some of his peers even knew how to read. This resulted in him developing the quirk of being a "grammar Nazi," which would merely get worse over time as (in his view) his peers became more unintelligent. In actuality, Milo himself was no more intelligent than the peers he insulted; his intellectual gifts came solely from the fact that his parents have enough money to get him expensive tutoring services. However, throughout his life, he was far too smug to really notice this. Milo, from an early age, was raised with interests befitting an upper-class rich kid. While the other children in St. Louis were looking through Toys-R-Us catalogs and salivating over the toys that they would inevitably ask for as Christmas gifts, Milo was looking through GQ and marking suits that caught his attention; he developed a specific preference for Ralph Lauren and Giorgio Armani as designers. He also developed quite a distaste for "common" fashion; he saw the blue jeans and T-shirts of his friends as tacky and pointless. Milo was raised an Anglican from an early age, although an inherent conflict between his moral values, namely that he is an amazing person and that money is one of the best things you can possibly have, and theirs, which are rather dissimilar, distanced him from the church. His parents were not happy with him for disliking the church's views, but he didn't truly care about this; after all, in his view, he was infallible. Nothing he did was wrong in his opinion, and that was how it was. At age 12, he was diagnosed with narcissistic personality disorder due to his growing ego and greed. However, as that was considered to be a "stable" disorder and moreover one that isn't caused by a chemical imbalance, he was merely sent to a therapist a few times, which did not help his case; in fact, it may have worsened it due to giving him an outlet for his views. Milo's high school life was rather uneventful. He did not make many friends due to his utterly intolerable personality, and in fact he made a fair few enemies. He never got invited to any parties, as he made a habit of annoying the populace at Bayview, but he was a frequent customer of the Varsity, where he was mainly only notable for being obnoxious and always paying his tab. He had gotten into a few fights, all of which he lost (and lost hard at that), but Milo rationalized his constant loss to himself as him being a better class of person without the time for bodybuilding or martial arts or anything along those lines. He made straight A's in most of his classes due to the expensive tutoring his parents purchase for him, and by the middle of senior year he had been accepted into Harvard University. At age 16, he got his first car, a 2006 Ferrari F430. In a spectacular stroke of ungrateful bastardry, he promptly complained about how it wasn't a 1967 Ferrari 275. For the first time in his life, his parents put their collective foot down; not only would the 275 be nearly impossible to get, it would also be prohibitively expensive to restore, even for them. Milo grudgingly accepted the 2006 Ferrari, as after all, it was a Ferrari. He took a lot of criticism from his peers about his ego; however, he was able to merely rationalize it all away as being mindless plebes trying to stand up to an upper-class gentleman, which merely invited more criticism for having an extremely outdated aristocratic mindset. In short, it was a vicious cycle that served to sustain his unpopularity, but never quite managed to crack his everlasting smugness. Advantages: He might get lucky, but it's doubtful. He doesn't really care much about his peers, so he's likely to be okay with offing a few in order to sustain his lifespan. Disadvantages: His personality makes him almost entirely intolerable to his peers, and his ego that could charitably be described as huge means he will probably see himself as invincible. If anyone who doesn't like him and has a decent weapon sees him, he is almost certainly dead. Designated Number: Male student no. 048 --- Designated Weapon: Net Gun (+2 nets) Conclusion: Well, I don't see this one going far. Maybe, with a good weapon, he could have stood a chance, but everyone hates him and he returns the favor. No, there's no hope for this one at all. The above biography is as written by Wicked Icon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Sean Kills: None Killed By: Aileen Borden Collected Weapons: Net Gun (+2 nets) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I think I also spilled something on myself on the bus. After all, someone as amazingly glorious and radiant as me would never wet himself! No, sir! Especially since I piss molten fucking gold and it would burn a hole right through my expensive trousers!"'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Milo, in chronological order. V4: *Flicker *Where is My Mind? *Hideaway *Fucking Compasses...How Do They Work? *When My Fist Clenches, Crack It Open *Could Have Been Worse *No Such Thing as a Perfect Plan Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Milo Taylor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Milo's interesting in that he's one of the few heavily comedic characters to not fall completely flat. I think this is because Sean often took things so far into the realm of the absurd with Milo that you had to go along for the ride. This is of course a dangerous thing for a collaborative RP, but he managed to get into this groove where the whole world was Milo's straight man, which made for fun reading. Then, later, he brought Milo down to earth a bit more, and that worked too. I can't put my finger on why I liked Milo—he's everything I'd really not recommend when making characters—but in this one case it was a perfect storm that resulted in a cool characters way more than the sum of his parts. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students